The Letter, Jonnor, Klaine, Drarry, Danclaus, ETC
by Lana Verdin
Summary: Each person in the couple is caught drawing/writing about the other and is caught.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so you can hate me for this, but I love the idea of them getting caught drawing a picture of their crush or something in that matterf, so here are a few. I will put the couple's names before I write.

Jonnor: The Fosters

Jude:

Jude loved art, it was his safe place, were no judgement was ever found, he loved the Adam Fosters, but they did have judgement, at least Jesus and Brandon did. The rest, were always so accepting, no matter what it was, and all of their love was unconditional, but, well, it is complicated, and you don't want a novel just on that, trust me, art was his safe place.

He was only 13, when he wasn't paying attention in history class, I mean, The Battle of Gettysburg, was only so intresting for a kid, he was drawing of course. It wasn't anything big, but it caught some eyes.

The first pair being Connor's who sat up straight, trying to see over his shoulder what he was drawing.

The second pair being Henry's, a bully who was wayyy too old to be in the seventh grade.

But Jude, he didn't notice, he was in a trance, one where he made peace with his art.

"Whatcha got here," he asked in a mocking tone, after snatching the paper.

Jude's eyes got wide, really wide, he starts to shake, just slightly, "Nothing," he half studders, half whimpers. He wasn't completely sure of who he was, and didn't to battle it out, while everybody else knew what he didn't. "Give it back," he says with a bit of force, still whimpering.

"I don't think that I will," Henry says, before Connor slams him into the wall, and talks through his teeth.

"Give. It. Back."

"No," the teacher now has stopped teaching, and is yelling at Connor.

Jude is on the verge of tears, and is too flustered to talk.

"Call your boyfriend off!" Henry says.

Jude burst out in tears and runs out of the classroom, his long legs carrying him far.

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" The class echos.

"What do you mean?" He says, loseing his grip. He shoves the paper at Connor.

He looks down at it, and comes to the realization that Jude, somehow likes him? Him?

He doesn't think, he runs out of the class, and follows the sounds of sobs, right to the bathroom.

"Jude," he asks, knocking.

"I am coming in," he says, as a warning. Before he walks in, he hears a door slam, and the lock locking.

"Leave me alone," Jude hisses, "I'll never draw you again, and we don't have to be friends anymore, your dad was right we shouldn't be friends! This isn't normal! I am not normal!"

Connor finally having enough of this nonsense, stands on the tolit, and jumps the stall.

He moves Jude's hands from his face, his wet from tears, red, sad, face, which has never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

"You are right," he whispers, "you aren't normal, you are extrodinary, you are smart, you are an amazing artist, you are kind, and stick to who you are, you are strong, you are you, you are Jude."

Jude looks soft, then snarls, "I hardly passed the test to even get into this school! I can't stick to who I am if I don't know who I am! I am _not_ strong, people always walk all ov-"

Connor silences Jude, with a kiss, soft, sweet, kind, gental, and most of all, full of love. Connor pulls away, looking at Jude, went their eyes meet, they can't break the hold, because they found an amazing thing, that neither can deny, or fight, despite the fact that Jude would do anything to prove that he is horrid. They wipe away Jude's tears, and go to class, willing to accept any punishment that they may receive, knowing that a greater reward was found.

Connor:

He didn't know why, but at that moment, he felt the urge to just draw, and be artsy for once.

He looks around, for someone, or something to draw, and soon his eyes, well they land, on the most beautiful person in the room, he in Connor's eyes, was perfect, his perfect hair, messy, and yet kept, his eyebrows, furrowing in confusion, his eyes, crystal clear, and so, perfect, his lips, perky, yet flat, pink, and oh-so kissable. His expression, all in one, was perfect, his face shows how confused Connor felt, why, why not a girl? That is what his homophobe of a dad would want, not this boy, but alast, he found his target.

He knew that he was in trouble, when the teacher called on him, and it was evident that he wasn't paying attenion. She walks to his desk, and he tries to hide the picture, his masterpiece, but she caught him.

"What's this?"

"Uhh, nothing," he says, trying to take swipe at it. Now this was not, your classic, run of the mill teacher. She was the teacher, that no matter what, would always read notes aloud in class, show the class your artsy, yet private drawings, would read your diary aloud in class, if you were caught holding it! She seen the picture, and the pleading look in his eye, "please," he whispered. Now in "The Princess Bride," it states, "It was the please, that got me," not here, not here it wasn't. The desprite plea, cry for help, the begging look in his eye, wasn't enough, when she turned around, to display it on the board, he paled a bit, wanting nothing more to tackle her, he regreted ever drawing the picture.

Now, when you see a picture, you can tell if it is you, unless you have a magical look alike, which in this case, Jude did not, (A/N Now I have a genius idea for a fanfic, twins, Zack and Cody are in this same situation, but with a girl's drawing, and they try to get it out of her, which it is! Genius I know! DON'T YOU TAKE MY IDEA!) when the picture was displayed on the board, Connor felt tears, weld up in his eyes, but he didn't let them tip, no way was anybody going to see him cry! This was middle school, and now things will be messed up, and there is no way, he needs things to be worse! Wait until his father hears about this...

When Jude sees the picture, realization flushes over him, he turns around in his seat, lockes eyes with Connor, who tried to avoide his gaze, but when he seen his eyes, he didn't want to look away, he saw, understanding, kindness, and what could have been love, when the contact finally ended, much to his dismay, he seen everybody elses faces, hatered, confusion, anger, judgement, disgust, sadness, (girls' eyes)betrayment, and so many more upsetting things, that Connor couldn't be faced with, not even long enough to disifer them.

He puts his head down, feeling dizy, everybody now knew, or thought they knew, what even Connor didn't. He had just been outed by his teacher. He hates her, he wants to move, that was private, despite the fact that it happened in her class, it is his education, and he wasn't disturbing anybody else, it was his paper, his pencil, all these thoughts swirling around in his head he didn't even noticed that he started to silent cry, tears just rolling down his face, but nobody else did, due to the fact that his head had remained down.

Then his teacher pops up, taps him, forces him to sit up, then everybody sees the humiliating tears, that marked his face, he couldn't stop them. He was humiliated, alone, sad, outed, angry, and these emotions are dangerous alone, together they are quite murdereous.

"Stop crying, so what I put a picture up on the board? I didn't do anything wrong! It doesn't change who you are!" She snarled.

"Oh yeah? Then who is he," Jude demands standing up.

"He is a sad, gay boy," she says, disgust obvious in her voice, "you wouldn't understand, you are a polit, smart, kind, quiet, friendly, STRAIGHT, boy, who has a future, while this lump of potatos doesn't."

"Because he's gay?"  
"Yes."

"Well ma'am, with all due respect, you can be all those things, (excluding straight) and be gay! And this is a big deal! He is 13, based on his reaction, he didn't know who he was, and now you made a choice for him, that isn't a choice! (She mutters, "of course it is a choice") That will ruin his reputation! His true friends, will stick by him, but you know what? This is middle school! Everybody is petty, nobody are friends forever! You don't understand, this could ruin his life, with next to no friends, being alone, and bullied, too scared to focus on schoolwork, always being parnoid, having trust isues, and not being able to get a good education, or job!"

"That is his fault! You don't understand, you are straight!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"All I did was hang a photo, that he drew!"  
"It was private!"

"Liar," she howls.

The class just stands back, in shock of everything.

"I know all of this, because it was me!" Jude says, having enough.

"I got outed at my old school! By guess what? A PHOTO! I know what a photo could do! I had no friends, I was alone, I was bullied, I couldn't focus on my work, I was paranoid, I had trust isuses, I was alone, alone, alone, ALONE, the only person who I had was my sister, the only person on the planet, who I knew loved me!"

"What about your parents?"

Jude looks evidently hurt, pain is struck across his face, you would think that she just stabbed him.

"Why do you look like a ghost?" A boy asks shakaly.

"Now that right there was a low blow," he chokes out, still very phased, no matter what, you don't get used to this kind of stuff.

"What," she askes innocently.

"I am in the foster system! My mom is dead, and my dad is in prison for killing her! I only have my sister! I don't have school, or a true family, at least, I don't think so yet, I am done, I am going see, Lena! Bye," Jude says storming out, before walking right back in to a crying Connor, and helping him leave.  
"Thank you, you didn't have to," he whimpers, "expecially after..."

"No you are wrong, I did have to, because I know what it is like to need somebody, anybody to speak up for you, when you can't, and nobody does, it is a horrible panicked feeling, and nobody deserves that."

When they get to Lena, they explain, and lets just say, that everything worked out for the better, after all she did hit a soft spot with a student, she did invade anothers privacy, and the things that she was saying, did count as bullying.

The next day they hung out at Jude's, and Connor looked at Jude, a boy who is so strong, that he could never, never, ever, even begin to believe, that maybe some day, he will be that strong, but he is strong enough to do something, and that, is to reach over and place his hand on Jude's, and look for a sign that, what he was doing was okay. Jude, reached over, pecked him, and gave him a hug, whispering, "Everything will be alright." And Connor believed him.

Klaine: Glee

Kurt:

Glee was when, he was able to release his feelings, in a safe, and supportive enivorment, at least it was, before he moved to Dalton. The Warblers were different, you couldn't just sing whenever, you didn't have a teacher, you didn't get a fair chance, you didn't get support, and friends. You also missed out on so much more, that Kurt, couldn't even begin to understand, the only thing that he did understand was that, he was in love with Blaine Anderson. Kurt was in the hallway, doing something rather stupid. He was in a daze, and drawing the classic,

Kurt+Blaine

But before he could notice or do anything to prevent it, Blaine had walked up from behind him and saw the paper. "Uh, Kurt," he asked, Kurt looked up, and upon seeing Blaine, his eyes filled with tears, he had started to blush, and stammer.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Kurt, what's that?"

"It is nothing," he studdered, thinking, "He knows what it is, he is just trying to embarrass me further!"

He stood up and ran away. Blaine, was shocked, he had only asked, because he didn't want his eyes to be tricking him, he had a thing for Kurt, ever since he seen him, of course he had a bigger thing for Jeremiah, and serenaded him for valentine's, but Kurt, was kind, brave, and soft.

He followed him.

"KURT?!"  
"Stop following me Blaine, you are making it worse, this isn't a romantic movie!"  
"Kurt, please, wait!"

Kurt did not wait, he ran right out of the school, and hopped in his car, and sped off. Blaine saw this, he was not about to let Kurt get away, he followed him in his car, and called the police.

"9-1-1, whats your emergancy?"

"Hello, I would like to report a man speeding down the highway, with my guitar."

"What is the lisence plate number?"

Now, Kurt didn't have his guitar, heck, Blaine didn't even own one, but he had to get him to stop, and if calling the cops was the way to go, he was gonna do it, it also helped that he knew that Kurt had a guitar in his car, it belonged to the Glee Club at McKinley, and he was borrowing it.

"GLEEKID1," he knew this, because Finn had it coustum made for Kurt's Birthday, and he loved it.

Soon he was pulling up, after the cops' car, which was behind Kurt's car.

When Kurt seen Blaine, he tried to get out of there, but the cop wasn't having it.

He was going to arrest Kurt.

"Hey, whats going on here?"  
"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave," the cop said, in a gruff voice.

"Blaine, just go," Kurt whimpered, still embarrassed.

"Sir, why are you taking my guitar," Blaine asked, playing stupid.

"That is your guitar," the cop asked.

Kurt shot Blaine daggers.

"Yes sir, it is," Blaine said, "I let my brother borrow it, then he must have put it is Kurt's car, and call it in."  
"So, he put in a fake call?"

"It appers so," he answered, lying to the police, which would be another charge.

"So, is Kurt free?"

He had a heating debate with the cop, which soon had Kurt free.

"Kurt, come see for a second, I have to talk to you," Blaine said.

"Why? Didn't you catch me? You don't have to yell at me too," he said with tears in his eyes.

Blaine dragged Kurt to his car, pushed him in, sat in, shut the door, covered the window, and kissed him. Kurt broke the kiss, confused, then seeing the Hurt in Blaine's eyes, he started a new, better, kiss, with passion, and love, then he broke in, saying, "As much as I would love to continue, the Warblers' are probably about to start without us," then he sat up, and went back to his car, a bit flushed, and they drove back. He texted Blaine, "Oh, by the way, you are an A*****e for doing that!"

Blaine just laughed, "It got us somewhere, right?"

Blaine:

Blaine never was the romantic type, he wasn't, not romantic, it just wasn't ever a big thing for him, until he met two guys, one, was a fling, the other, was Kurt. He wanted to hold his hand, sing every duet with him, slow dance, and kiss him. He really fell, and when he fell he fell hard.  
He didn't know that Kurt was into him, he knew that he was gay, but he also knew, that he thought that Blaine's fashion was off, he thought that the gel was too much, and he knew other things, that put him down. He always foucused on the things that Kurt disapproved of, instead of the things that he liked, his voice, his humor. He soon started to change things. When they hung out, away from school, he would, semi-copy Kurt's taste in clothes, and he wouldn't wear the tie, he also used less gel. He tried to change, for Kurt, because, maybe, just maybe, Kurt would like him, what he didn't know, was that the changes, they pushed him away, he didn't like seeing Blaine change, for... for him?

Whoever inspired this change he hated it.

When Kurt caught Blaine, writing a love song, he just couldn't leave it alone.

"What's that," he asked really prepy.

"Nothing Kurt," Blaine said, with semi-confidence.

"Sureee, common Blaine! What is it?"

Blaine just walked away, before he could blush.

Kurt did not give up. He asked about it, and then he stole it. He grabbed it, and hung it above Blaine's head.  
Blaine couldn't get it.

"Common, give it back!" He whinned, due to the fact, that all of his emotions, was on that paper.

He started to read it, aloud, in front of everybody who was present, Blaine started to blush feriously, he started to sweat, he started to tear up, he started to die a little inside, but he still loved Kurt, he could make him mad, sad, he could humiliate him, and he would still love him, and right now he was.

"When I seen you, above me, but not by much, my life crashed, it burned, cuz I realized that it was empty without you,

you are like the most beautiful rose, a rare find,

ohhh darling, my beautiful rose, my musical note, the perfect companion to my coffee soul,

roses are red, violets are blue, I like making cookies, but not as much as I love singing and dancing with you!

My heart for you, is like a valley full of flowers, on a summer day, warm, and accepting, if only you could stop by!  
You are so brave, to be you,

My dream job, would be to be your husband, my safe place, will be in your warm, open, accepting, musical, arms.

You are like a butterfly, so brave, flying so high, above the rest, in a big, lonely, world! Take me with you!

I can fly too, expecially with you!  
How could I, how could you, look at another, when our musical love is so strong? I am asking you K-," Kurt stops reading, because Blaine has snatched the paper back. He ripped it up, feeling stupid and fumes away, mad, upset, humiliated, and in love. He knows his song was silly, but it made him happy, and he was somehow proud of it.

Kurt didn't read the name, he was about to, when the paper was snatched.

He wants to know, so he pesters him, again, and again, and again, until Blaine snaps.

"Please Blaine? I just wanna know!"

"No, Kurt! It is embarrassing."  
Kurt gets an idea, "I believe you love who you love, and that ain't nothing you should be ashamed of," he sings, (I do not own, that song) "are you ashamed Blaine?"

"No, I, " he stammers.  
"Well then just tell me! We are friends! and I wanna know!" He whinnes.

"Please, leave it alone," Blaine says, sadly, sadness evident on his face.

"Please?"

Blaine's saddness turnes into rage.

"IT IS YOU! THAT IS WHY I COULDN'T SAY!" He didn't think, he just blurted it out. He looks at Kurt, confusion is on his face, Blaine, is blushing, crying, upset, mad, humiliated, sweaty, and running, but of course, Kurt had longer legs, and therefore could run faster, so he caught up. He runs ahead.  
"leave me alone," he cries.

"NO!" He says with so much power, that he shocks even himself.

Blaine runs straight into Kurt, and he falls down, Kurt pulls him back up, right into his lips, and Blaine, he doesn't want it to stop so he kisses back, before noticing that this is Kurt, and it is... wrong? He pulls away, then leans back in, because everything will be alright, Kurt isn't mad, and Kurt even likes him too.

NEXT CHAPTER: DRARRY AND DUNCLAUS

REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS, OF WHICH COUPLE YOU WANT ME TO DO, ALSO LEAVE PROMPTS! THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Drarry: Harry Potter

Harry Potter:

It was no secret that Harry hated potions. He did, he couldn't stand it, and he would much rather be with the Dursleys, which is saying something. Harry was still on the buzz of casting his first Patronus Charm. He decided that Hermonie will share her notes, and help him study and do this homework, he will understand it all the same wether or not he pays attention, so why should he pay attention?

He looked around the room, seeing people all over, faces either relaxed and calm or stressed and confused, but one face in particular stood out.

It was Malfoy, Harry never darred to say his first name, over time he just forgot he even had one. He picked up his quill and dipped it in ink, then started to draw. He wasn't even aware he was in class, that is until Snape decided he was bored and wanted to take points away.

"POTTER!" He roared, knowing the boy wasn't pay attention, or at least if he was he wasn't going to understand anything enough to answer his question, "When can you pick the fluxweed needed for the polyjuice potion?"

Harry didn't hear him, he was too caught up in his drawing.

"Ignoring your Professor are we Potter?"  
He strides towards him.  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not answer me!"  
"Whats this Potter," he yells, being close enough for Harry to let down his wall enough to see what is happening. He covers the drawing.

"My notes, Sir," he says, looking him in the eye, as if to challenge him, despite knowing that his notes aren't under his arms.

Hermoine slides her notes towards him, when they are close enough she snatches her hand away, then at this moment Snape is towering over them.

"What am I? A fool? Those are Hermoine's notes! Five point from Gryffindor! Five more for thinking that you could pull that!" They expected him to say, but he didn't.

Hermonie takes her notes as he strodes away, "Really Harry, you should pay attention," she whispers. "What were you doing any how?"

She peers over, "OH!" She gasp, glancing at Malfoy.

Later that day Hermonie is giggling about the drawing to Harry, when Malfoy overhears.

"Say what Granger?"

"Nothing Malfoy," Harry spits out.

"I was talking to the Mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Harry, its fine, I am used to it by now, besides we have to get to Ron," Hermonie says.

"No, I want to hear, about artist Potter, What is it now? The great and powerful boy-who-lived, you are the boy who won't die! So answer me, oh mighty one!"

"Leave it Malfoy," Harry growls.

"NO!"  
Harry punches Malfoy straight into the shoulder, "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He runs off.

"Harry, you fancy him, don't you? You should be nicer," Hermonie says, gently.

"Never," he says, with fire.

"Okay," she whispers.

But Malfoy heard this, at least Pansy did, and she was going to destroy Harry, she fancied Draco, everybody knew that, and only she could have him.

Later that night she snitched, "Oh Draco," she says to him in a sing-song, girly voice.

"What now Pansy?" He all but growled.

"Harry Potter, fancies you!"

He blushed, "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, I heard him and the Mudblood!"

**  
The next day Draco pulls Harry into an empty classroom.  
"I heard you Fancy me," he says with a sly smirk.

"Who told you," Harry responds, flabbergasted, thinking about how only Hermonie knew, betrayal.

He scoffs, "Not even going to deny it."

"Stay away from me," is what Harry heard.

"Well let me let you in on a little secret," he pauses, Harry listening closely, "I fancy you too." He leans in a kisses him, and what could have been mistaken for hate was truly love, because as we all know, there is a fine line between love and hate, and the line is next to non-existant.

Draco:

Nobody knew that Draco was gay, not even Draco. But that may have been because he was so set on denying it. He couldn't be gay, he was the lone son in the Malfoy family, he had to find a wife, and produce another son.

He couldn't do that, not how others would see it as correct anyways.

He could still have a child, just not in the tradional way, and purebloods were all about traditon.

But even though he knew this, and he tried, it was hard to deny the burning feeling in his heart, the yearning for somebody special, and if they only way he could get him was by artistic design, well it was Muggle time.

He hated himself for drawing Potter, he did, he wanted to hate him like he was supposed to, like he needed to, so he was about to fake it before he made it, if he ever did.

It was his dorm mates that found the picture. There was a late night confusion while Draco was in the shower.

Blaise was drunk, and decided to go through Draco's nightstand.

He found the picture at the bottom, and well he was shocked.  
"I love you," was in tiny writting at the bottom of the page.

Blaise passed it around before hidding it again. He was going to make Draco's life a living hell.

The bullying was bad, the lonelyness was worse, his sidekicks left him, the attacks were horrible, the quidditch team harrassed him to the point he quit, he didn't even enjoy potions anymore.

Harry's teasing was the worse, seeing him do it hurt. His teasing wasn't bad like the other's but it came from Harry, which made it the worst.

Harry got a group of people together, Seamus Finnigain, Dean Thomas, Penelope Clearwater, Roger Davis, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, and Demelza Robions to all come out together at dinner to take the attention off Draco, he liked him, and he hated seeing that he was in so much pain, the pain he caused was different, they were enemies, and it was expected, also he always shot back or started it with just as much dedication and fire as Harry, but these people who were causing him so much pain, were his "friends" and he wasn't going to stand for it. He found as many LGBTQ+ kids as possible, basicly everybody who showed up to his flyer, "If you want sexuality equality go to the secret booth in the three broomsticks" no bad people came due to their reputation, they didn't even go to the three broomsticks because they didn't want to be seen going in, because even that could ruin it. They wanted to bully kids, but their reputations came first. The secret booth was a booth that once sat in nobody could hear or see you, it just looked empty, of course you had to ask to use it first to see if somebody else was in there. No magic could break it, or allow you to see/hear what was going on inside.

They all agreed to come out at dinner, on a tuesday, by standing on their house table and yelling together, "WE ARE ALSO (Gay for boys) (Lesbian for girls)" People would get the message and then they would sit down, finish dinner, then link elbows and walk out the great hall. It would work, it had to, for Draco and Harry.

It did work, and there were so many of them, so many popular kids, that they didn't make fun of them. They didn't want somebody to throw a Quiddich game, they didn't want Lee Jordan to add the points wrong. It was fine, and it wasn't only Draco this time. They weren't all replaceable.

Of course Draco had to find out who in the bloody wizarding world orgainzed this, everybody and everythink pointed to Harry.

Harry thought that maybe he would be mad, maybe it drew more attention to him or maybe it toke it off of him, maybe it was a mockery to him, maybe people saw it as a joke to mess with Draco, maybe his father found out, maybe-

"Did you do that thing at dinner," Draco muttered.

"I organized it, and came out with everybody else, unity ya know?"

"Harry,"

"Yes?"  
"They found out I was gay, because of-" he paused, taking a deep breath, "becuase they found a picture of you, that I drew because, it was the closest thing to you that I knew I could have."  
"That is silly," Harry whispers in his ear, "Because I am right here," he pecks him on the cheek.

"Be mine?"

"ALways."

NEXT CHAPER WILL BE DANCLAUS! I want to update, but I don't want to finish this chapter so I will post it tomorrow after school, or the next day.

REVIEW

Also read my other stories!


End file.
